


Pockets

by bookmarkedpage



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmarkedpage/pseuds/bookmarkedpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss discovers that her two-year-old daughter needs a better way to carry her crayons around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pockets

When Katniss is changing her daughter for bed and checking her diaper, she raises an eyebrow and asks the two-year-old what she has been up to. When Lily explains, Katniss breaks into an amused smirk and carries the little girl down the stairs.

“Peeta, your daughter has something to tell you,” Katniss says.

Peeta looks up from his sketch and scoots back from the dining room table. His daughter steps up to his chair and he leans down to scoop her up easily and sets her on his lap. “What do you have to tell me, Lily Bug?” he asks and takes the brush that Katniss hands him, then starts working on the ends of his daughter’s dark hair. He loves this part of bedtime.

“Hmmm?” asks Lily, twisting to look up at her father with wide, bright blue eyes. Every time he stares into them, Katniss can tell that it never gets old, that he’s thrilled every time he sees his own blue eyes looking up at him from that little dark-haired girl in his lap.

“Yes, I’m very curious,” Peeta says and begins working on the rest of the length of his daughter’s hair.

Katniss smirks more and is trying very hard not to burst into laughter. “Tell Daddy about your crayons.”

Lily sets her hands on the table and reaches out for her father’s pencil and paper, but he notices and pushes them out of the way, making Lily pout. "I draw wiff Daddy.

"Lily, where did you put your crayons?" Katniss asks. Although their daughter is too young for pens and pencils, she was so interested in Peeta’s art supplies that they found some very large, over-sized crayons, each one wide enough that her whole, tiny hand wraps around just one crayon.

Peeta furrows his eyebrows in confusion and looks up at Katniss, but she shakes her head.

Lily sulks and doesn’t answer, so Peeta leans over to kiss her chubby little cheek. “Lily Bug, where do you keep your crayons?”  She still doesn’t answer, but when he starts tickling her side she squeals with laughter.

“My diapy!” she shrieks, giggling as her father continues to tickle her.

Peeta stops tickling her and looks over to Katniss with raised eyebrows; she’s shaking with the effort to hold in her laughter. “Oh,” he finally says as a wide grin spreads over his face. "Why?"

"To _howd_ em," Lily says, as serious as a toddler can be.

Peeta goes back to brushing her hair and separates it perfectly down the middle to put the dark, silky strands into two neat braids. Once her hair is finished, Peeta lifts her over his shoulder and she starts giggling and shrieking.

“Oh no! What happened to Lily? I think she turned into a bag of flour!” Peeta says as he starts up the stairs with her, Katniss following behind them.

“Nooo!” Lily protests through her giggles.

“I don’t see her!” Katniss chimes in.

“I’m here, I’m here!” Lily says, still laughing.

They reach the stop of the stairs and take a left into her room where Peeta sets her in her bed and tucks her in. “Oh, there she is!” he says and leans over to kiss her cheek and forehead and little nose, then starts a round of Kissy Monster and attacks her with kisses, setting her off into another fit of laughter and giggles. Katniss leans in to give her own good-night kisses, also on the cheek and forehead, and she sings a quiet lullaby until Lily falls asleep.

Peeta stands in the hall and closes the door softly once Katniss follows him out. He waits until they’ve returned downstairs to turn to his wife with an extremely bemused expression as he settles back into his seat and pulls his sketch forward. “She put the crayons down her diaper?”

Katniss gives him a feigned solemn nod. “She didn’t have any pockets, Peeta,” she says as though this were a grave concern, prompting them both to start laughing silently, taking turns shushing each other for the next few minutes. They settle down and Peeta gets back to his sketch while Katniss sits across from him measuring and cutting fabric that will be sewn into nearly every item of clothing their daughter has.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, I hope you'll look at my other work!


End file.
